


One Hundred and Twenty Years

by Lady_of_Frost



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Frost/pseuds/Lady_of_Frost
Summary: It's Kandomere's birthday and you need a cake, so you call his mother and ask for her recipe...





	One Hundred and Twenty Years

You wait until Kandomere gets in the shower and you can hear the water running. Then you pick up his phone and walk to the other side of the apartment to be as far away as possible from your elven boyfriend’s keen hearing. Even still you play music from your phone nearby to help distract him further. You turn your attention to his phone finally and find his mother’s phone number and dial it. You wait a moment, looking around to make sure you’re alone, when you hear her pick up.  
“Kandomere, mi hijo-“ Verona begins.  
“Verona, it’s me,” you whisper, “Don’t hang up,” you add quickly.  
There’s silence and you look at the phone to make sure the call is still going through.  
“Listen I…I need to know what Kandomere’s favorite cake is,” you explain.  
You’re met with continued silence.  
“There’s this cake that you apparently made for him and his sisters that you only make on special occasions, and I was…hoping you would give me the recipe,” you finish.  
She inhales, “Very well, you’re going to want to write this down.”  
You write down the recipe she gives you on the notepad you had brought with you, and you double check a few of the things she tells you, because they’re certainly unusual methods of baking a cake. But you write it all down and look over it finally.  
“Um…thank you, Verona,” you say.  
“You’re welcome, Dear,” she replies.  
And then the two of you say goodbye, and you hang up the phone. You go to recent calls and delete Verona’s number, so Kandomere won’t suspect anything. Then you carefully place his phone back on his bedside table. 

Kandomere ends up going out of town for work for a couple of days right before his birthday, but he will be back on the day. Which is perfect, because it gives you time to get everything you need for his cake.  
You’re still hoping Verona isn’t trying to sabotage you.  
But you follow her recipe to the letter even adding a couple tablespoons of this brand of elvish tea once it’s been freshly steeped. You ice the cake with butter cream frosting you’ve dyed blue and carefully write ‘Happy Birthday Kandomere’ across it.  
You’re quite proud of how it’s turned out, and you hope that Kandomere likes it.  
Placing it on a cake plate, you cover it, he should be home tomorrow, and you can’t wait to see him again.

Kandomere finally makes it home sometime in the afternoon and tiredly announces he’s home. You run to him and wrap your arms him and kiss him, you pull back and he smiles softly at you.  
“Happy Birthday, my love,” you say and he smiles again.  
You’ve still got your arms draped over his neck and even as tired as he is, you can see you’ve already chased some of it away.  
He sniffs the air suddenly, “Is that cake?”  
You nod.  
Sweets in this house never go unnoticed by the elf for very long.  
You help him out of his jacket and he leaves his suitcase and gun in the bedroom and then you pull him by the hand to the kitchen, and you uncover the cake and gesture proudly to it.  
“It smells wonderful,” Kandomere says.  
You pull out a couple of plates, forks, and a knife to cut it with. Kandomere is about to cut the cake when you stop him, “Wait, I haven’t put the candles on yet.”  
“Mi Amor, I don’t see how you could fit them all. I mean you didn’t seriously buy that many candles?” Kandomere asks.  
You reach into the drawer and pull out those silly number candles and hold them up for him to see. He makes a face, and you place the candles with the one, two, and zero appropriately on the cake. Turning the cake around to face him, you take out a lighter and light the candles.  
He’s still looking at the candles uncertain.  
“Oh come on, when’s the last time you had candles on your birthday cake?” you ask.  
“I suppose it has been a while,” he admits.  
“Besides you put candles on my cake, why can’t I put candles on yours?” you ask leaning towards him from across the kitchen counter. A smile tugs at the corner of his lips and he tilts his head slightly at you and you know you’ve won him over.  
You take out your phone and press record and sing to him.  
He smiles softly, eyes moving slowly from you to the cake you’ve made him and then he blows out the candles. Then you cut him a slice of cake and then yourself one, as you bite into it you’re relieved that it tastes really good.  
You look up at Kandomere bite into his, slowly chewing his first bite with a perplexed look on his face. Oh no.  
Maybe the recipe wasn’t right after all.  
“Is…is something wrong?’ you question.  
He stares at you and swallows and then inspects his piece with his fork and you can’t help but to bite your lip a little.  
“Where…uh…where did you find this recipe?” he asks.  
Your face falls, “I should’ve known better,” you moan.  
“Look, you don’t have to eat it just to make me feel better, it’s obviously the wrong recipe,” you state.  
“Hermosa,” he says reaching out to grab your hand, “There’s nothing wrong with the cake. Not only does it look beautiful, it tastes wonderful as well. In fact it tastes exactly like how my mother makes it,” he continues.  
“That’s because I got it from her,” you say.  
His eyebrows raise slightly.  
“I called her and asked for the recipe,” you explain.  
“You called her?” he asks.  
“Yes,” you reply.  
“I’m surprised that she would give it to you so easily. She hasn’t even given it to me yet,” he says.  
“What?” you question.  
“In fact I think the only one of my siblings who has the recipe is my oldest sister and she only gave it to her when she got married,” Kandomere continues.  
“So it’s what? Some kind of secret family recipe?” you ask.  
“It is,” Kandomere confirms, “And she gave it to you.”  
He smiles and then presses a kiss to your knuckles.  
“So just to be clear, you do like the cake?” you ask.  
“I do, Thank you for making it for me,” he says.  
“So what do you want to do now?” you ask.  
“Now, I think I’m going to soak my tired muscles in a hot bath,” Kandomere states.  
“Oh, well alright,” you say.  
“And…” Kandomere says and pulls you around the counter towards him, “I was hoping to have the woman I love naked in my arms,” he whispers.  
And then he pulls your back against his chest and his lips trail gently over your right ear.  
“I think I can do that,” you whisper, and then you turn towards him and kiss him.


End file.
